wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Earth Bet timeline. Anyone born before 1982 will likely have a duplicate in Earth Aleph.The only commonalities would be with people born before 1982 (Stephanie Meyer would be such a person), in works that were being written just after, and in works established prior, with sequels planned to go past that threshold (as with Star Wars). - Wildbow on Spacebattles Shared Timeline 1969 *Annette Hebert born."Annette Rose Hebert'' 1969-2008 She taught something precious to each of us." - Exerpt from Imago 21.2 1976 *Max Anders born.Damn him, he was five years older than her, pushing thirty five, and he was still the best looking man she’d ever looked in the eye. - Exerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) *June 16 **Soweto Uprising begins. *November 3rd **Carrie comes out in theaters. 1977 *May 25th **Star Wars first released in theaters *August 20th **Voyager 2 launched.Voyager 2 is a space probe launched by NASA on August 20, 1977, to study the outer planets. - NASA Website *September 5th **Voyager 1 launched.Voyager 1 is a space probe launched by NASA on September 5, 1977. - NASA Website *November 26th **In Chernobyl, Ukraine the V. I. Lenin Nuclear Power Station's first nuclear reactor is 'commissioned. Coming online for the first time.Leatherbarrow, Andrew. ''Chernobyl 01:23:40: The Incredible True Story of the World's Worst Nuclear Disaster. Self Published, 2016. Earth Bet Exclusive 1980 *Three distinct Entities are in Space around this time.The shard that allows the entity to see the future is broken up, then recoded with strict limitations. It wouldn’t do to have the capabilities turned against the entity or the shards. The fragment it just used is sent off, directed to a small female. ... In a haste to decide matters before it enters the stratosphere of that barren planet, the entity casts it off to a similar location as the future-sight ability. A similar time, thirty-one revolutions from now. The destination is a male, thin, in the company of strong males and females, drinking. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 1981 *Kayden Russel born. 1982 *May 20st **Golden man found loitering in the ocean.“We don’t know how long he had been there. Suspended in the air above the Atlantic Ocean. On May twentieth, 1982, an ocean liner was crossing from Plymouth to Boston when a passenger spotted him. He was naked, his arms to his sides, his long hair blowing in the wind as he stood in the sky, nearly a hundred feet above the gently cresting waves. His skin and hair can only be described as a burnished gold. With neither body hair nor clothes to cover him, it is said, he seemed almost artificial. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.x 1983 *Ciara triggers.The major players are busy recovering and rebuilding, giving us six straight months of peace for the first time in twenty years. ... The rest would take getting used to, after thirty years as the childlike Faerie Queen, but the wings were a natural fit from the start. - Excerpt from Teneral e.1 1985 *Hana triggers.So hard to believe that the events from her dream had occurred just twenty six years ago. - Excerpt from Interlude 7 *The Breakfast Club was released with Nicholas Cage in the role of John Bender.Kind of 90’s bad boy, with the long hair, ripped jeans and flannel, very Bender in Breakfast Club, except you’re way more attractive than Nick Cage. - Excerpt from Interlude 5d II 1986 *Apple born.“One member is Fume Hood. She was a B-list villain, once upon a time. She’s what we term itinerant. Wandered from city to city, looking for opportunities or teams to join. Petty robbery, grand larceny, mischief, vandalism, criminal mercenary work. A lot of the time she was one of the low-rate hangers-on in a group that a bigger villain would hire to pull a bigger job. You could even call her a professional distraction. She started when she was sixteen, stopped at twenty-four or so. She’d be twenty-nine now.” - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 *May **David imbibes a Cauldron vial.May 1986, twenty-seven years ago - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon) *August 20st **Rebecca Costa-Brown meets Doctor Mother and Contessa.August 20st, 1986 - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z *August 21st **Rebecca Costa-Brown imbibes a Cauldron vial.August 21st, 1986 - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z 1987 *Superheroes show themselves to the public.Just five years after Scion’s first appearance, the superheroes emerged from the cover of rumor and secrecy to show themselves to the public. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.x *Nicholas imbibes a Cauldron vial.Cauldron permitted Gray Boy because he was the closest thing to a weapon they had against Scion since Eidolon. - Wildbow on Spacebattes *King, Screamer, Harbinger, Breed, Crimson, Gray Boy, Nyx, Psychosoma and Jacob founds the Slaughterhouse Nine.King Screamer Harbinger Breed Crimson Gray Boy Nyx Psychosoma There were ten of each in various glass chambers. The original members. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 *Harbinger and Jacob kill King.1987 ... “Jack,” Jacob said. He kicked King’s body again. “Fuck it. He always called me Jacob, practically purring. His little killer in training. As if I could match up to his Gray Boy. I want to be more than that. Get out from under his shadow.” “Okay… Jack.” “If it’s a farce, a joke, let’s run with it. We take simple names, dumb names, and we make people quake in their shoes at the sound. Jack… Slash.” ... “I’ll play, though,” he said. ““Play?” ““Make a name for myself.” - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x *Jacob becomes Jack Slash, the new leader of the Slaughterhouse Nine. *Harbinger becomes Number Man and leaves Slaughterhouse Nine. 1988 *Paige Mcabee born.“Determining sentencing for this case is not easy. As your lawyer has no doubt made you aware, you do fall under the umbrella of the TSPA, or the three strikes act. At the age of twenty three, you have been convicted of no prior crimes. “According to the witnesses heard in this court, you first demonstrated your abilities in early 2009. You were vocal about not wanting to become a member of the Protectorate, but you also expressed a disinterest in a life of crime. This state, in which an individual does not identify as hero or villain, is what the PRT classifies as a ‘rogue’. - Excerpt from Interlude 6 *May 1st **Hero, Legend and Eidolon meet with Alexandria, Doctor Mother, Contessa, Number Man, William Manton and Doormaker. Alexandria proposes to found a government-controlled hero team.May 1st, 1988 “Alexandria,” the Doctor called. Alexandria waited patiently as Contessa adjusted her cape, then strode through the door. The Doctor was there, of course. Professor Manton, too. The boy with the math powers was there, standing next to a boy who was staring off into space. ... “Alright. I can keep an open ear,” Legend said. Eidolon and Hero nodded in agreement. “What’s your proposal?” ... “No. Because I’d like to propose a solution. A way to assert control. I want to band together. Form a team.” Legend leaned against the wall. “There are teams forming already. Yes, we’d be powerful, influential, but I don’t see how that addresses the problems.” “Simple. We do what the government’s been pushing for. We regulate. We bend to the government’s yoke, all four of us together. We follow their stipulations and regulations.” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z 1989 *Vikare dies.In 1989, attempting to quell a riot over a basketball game in Michigan, the superhero known to the public as Vikare stepped in, only to be clubbed over the head. He died not long after of a brain embolism. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.x *Battery born.Battery was a member of the Protectorate. When I’d been starting junior high, she’d been the head of the Wards for a brief while, and she’d soon after graduated to the Protectorate. I could guess she was twenty-two or thereabouts now, if they didn’t fudge the graduation date or anything to make it harder to guess the hero’s real age. - Excerpt from Hive 5.3 1990 *Sabah born.Parian is ~21 or so. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles 1991 *Cherie Vasil born.Cherish – An amoral emotion detector and emotion manipulator who uses her powers to find targets for her group, the Slaughterhouse Nine. Twenty, she sports a stripe of violet in her dark hair. - Cast *Ashley Stillons born.They would be frustrated, realizing that for all their vast resources, they had been trumped by a sixteen year old girl. ... It had been three years since she’d been in school, now that she thought about it. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.2 1992 *Crystal Pelham born.As a superteam that is also an extended family, New Wave has several junior members that gained powers of their own. These individuals are nineteen year old Laserdream and fifteen year old Shielder, the children of Manpower and Lady Photon, and seventeen year old Glory Girl, daughter of Brandish and Flashbang. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. *December 13th **Behemoth first appears. Attack on Marun Fields.Marun Field, December 13th, 1992. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 1993 *January 19th **Protectorate and PRT officially formed.January 18th, 1993 “I, Alexandria, do solemnly affirm that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the President of the United States and the orders of the director appointed over me, according to the regulations of the PRTCJ.” Applause swelled around her. As far as the eye could see, there were crowds and flashing cameras. President Griffin extended a hand and she shook it. He leaned close, “You do us proud.” “Thank you, James. I’ll give my all.” He squeezed her hand and moved on. “I, Eidolon, do solemnly affirm…” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z *June **Brian Laborn born.I turn eighteen in June, and when I do, I plan to get my mother and father’s parental rights terminated and apply to become Aisha’s guardian. - Excerpt from Shell 4.4 *July 6th **Behemoth attacks São Paulo.São Paulo, July 6th, 1993. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *Carlos born.“You’re next oldest, after Carlos. It’s only going to be what, three or four months, before you’re the senior member?” “And I’ll hold that position for not even the rest of the summer before I graduate and pass the mantle to you,” Clockblocker smiled self deprecatingly, “No worries. Take charge.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 *Dennis born. 1994 *March 26th **Behemoth attacks New York.New York, March 26th, 1994. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *Victoria Dallon born. *Amelia Claire Lavere born.Marquis frowned. “My daughter, she would be… what year is it? 2010?” “2011,” Lung replied. “She would be seventeen. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 *Dean Stansfield born.Vista had to bite her tongue. Pointing out that people were being condescending had a way of making her look petulant, which only compounded the problem. Yes. Because any maturity on my part is something special. Doesn’t matter that I have nine months of seniority over Kid Win, being thirteen means everyone expects me to be squealing over Justin Beiber or the Maggie Holt books, or dressing in pink or- Her train of thought stopped dead when her eye fell on the portraits on the wall above the front desk. Three feet high and two feet wide, the two pictures were black and white, bordered by foot-wide black frames. The pictures themselves were head-and-shoulders shots of Aegis and Gallant, both in costume, masks on. She knew from her own experience that the pictures would have been taken in their first week on the team. Gallant looked so young. He had still been so young when the tidal wave had smashed into him and caved in his chest. Only seventeen. She looked at her own picture. In contrast to the boys’, it was vibrant, filled with color. Her eyes, costume and the frame of the picture were a high-saturation blue-green, the background of the image a sunset orange to highlight her blonde hair. Vista was young in that picture too. Her photo had a missing fang tooth on the bottom row, which created a small, dark gap in her awkward smile. She’d been just a month shy of turning eleven, then. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.5 *Lily born.Foil is 17 and a senior. She triggered 3 years prior to her appearance, as part of a group trigger in New York. One of her old nemeses, March, was another part of that group trigger. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Sarah Livsey born.Tattletale is a year older than Taylor, 16. tested out to claim her GED. Counting backward, before 1.1, she had one year with the Undersiders, maybe four or so months living on/around the Boardwalk, and two months existing at home post-trigger. Triggered 1.5 years prior. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Rachel Lindt born.Rachel is roughly the same age. Triggered at 12. 3 years solo, one year with Undersiders. *November 1st **Behemoth attacks Jakarta.Jakarta, November 1st, 1994. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 1995 *June 13th **Taylor Hebert born.“It’s the nineteenth,” he said. “Your birthday was a week ago.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.7“Will you state your name for the record?” “Taylor Hebert.” “Your date of birth?” “June nineteenth, 1995.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.1(this was later redacted by WOG) *June 18th **Behemoth destroys Moscow, Russia.Moscow, June 18th, 1995. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.xOverall, Russia has suffered more at the hands of Endbringers and S-Class threats than most, and it was the lack of faith in the government's ability to protect the people (and the aftermath of losing Moscow) that led to the fall of the U.S.S.R. and rise of other forces. - Private message by Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Browbeat born.He'd be about 16 or so. Younger than Clockblocker, Gallant and Aegis (recall their discussion in interlude 3, about who would be succeeding in terms of leadership). Older than Shadow Stalker and Vista. - Wildbow on Spacebattes *Chris born. 1996 *January 3rd **Behemoth attacks Johannesburg.Johannesburg, January 3rd, 1996. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *Baumann Parahuman Containment Center built.Considering its job done, the house program archived the transcription among fifteen years of conversation and notes from the Baumann Parahuman Containment Center. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.z *Armsmaster joins Protectorate.He’d even prided himself on it, for a time, that there was nothing to hold him back. That he could, should the mood strike him, pick up and leave at any time. He’d modeled his life around it, had led a spare existence, devoid of the little touches of home, of roots. He’d saved money so he had the ability to travel, to get a new place in a new city if the mood struck. It had even been an asset when he had joined the Protectorate, the ability to relocate, take any open position. It was only now, a full fifteen years later, that he started to wonder what he’d missed out on. Did most people know how to handle this sort of thing? The absence of someone they cared about? Did they have an easier time handling the moments when they weren’t sure if they’d ever see those people again, or was it harder? - Excerpt from Interlude 24.y *Eric Pelham born. *Theo Anders born.“How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?” “Fifteen, sir,” Theo said. - Excerpt from Interlude 11b *Jean-Paul Vasil born.Regent, a young 15 at story's outset, not attending school. Triggered at ten (see 7.1), three and a half years as Hijack, half a year on his own, a year with the Undersiders. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *June 9th **Leviathan first appears. Attack on Oslo.Oslo, June 9th, 1996. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *November 6th **Behemoth attacks Cologne.Cologne, November 6th, 1996. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 1997 *March 2nd **Kenta triggers.March 2nd, 1997 - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y *April 23rd **Leviathan attacks Busan.Busan, April 23rd, 1997. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *September 30th **Behemoth attacks Buenos Aires.Buenos Aires, September 30th, 1997. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 1998 *January 18th **Leviathan destroys Sydney ,Sydney, January 18th, 1998. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.xAustralia.Sydney was destroyed but would've been rebuilt. - Wildbow on Reddit *Aisha Laborn born.Imp, 13 as of the point she joins the Undersiders, failed a grade at one point, so ~grade seven. Triggered at 13, between the end of arc 8 and the end of arc 9. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Missy Biron born. *Rain O'Fire Frazier born.“Seventeen years old, by our best guess. We don’t know his name, but we have an idea about his powers. Breaking things, primarily. Mover ability. Tinker ability. Emotion power. The last three are weak.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4a II *Uppermost asked the PRT for assistance in managing the NEPEA-5 bill, which sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, and was arguably targeted directly at Uppermost.In 1998, Uppermost reached out to the PRT for assistance in dealing with a bill (NEPEA-5) that sought to curtail parahuman involvement in business and media, arguably targeted directly at Uppermost. - PRT Quest (Anchorage)After a great deal of consideration, the PRT’s head office turned down the request for assistance. NEPEA-5 was passed, and Uppermost disbanded.After a great deal of consideration, the head office turned down the offer for assistance, the bill was passed, and Uppermost disbanded. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) Many former members of Uppermost joined either the Protectorate or Wards to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage and avoid bankruptcy.Many members of Uppermost found their way to the Protectorate and Wards as a way of avoiding bankruptcy and to manage the fines and fees that followed the bill’s passage. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) *July 3rd **Behemoth attacks Jinzhou.Jinzhou, July 3rd, 1998. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *December 25th **Leviathan attacks Madrid.Madrid, December 25th, 1998. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 1999 *Scion donned the white bodysuit.The golden man would reappear several more times in the coming months and years. At some point, he donned clothing. At first, a sheet worn over one shoulder and pinned at either side of the waist, then more conventional clothes. In 1999, he donned the white bodysuit he still wears today. For more than a decade, we have wondered, where did our golden man get these things? Who was he in contact with? - Excerpt from Gestation 1.x *Purity joins Empire Eighty-Eight.As someone who had worked alongside Max for ten years and been married to him for one, she knew this was all negotiation. - Excerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) *Dinah Alcott born.Dinah Alcott – A powerful clairvoyant, twelve years old, has straight brown hair. - Cast *Starlet born.It flipped the right way around. I could see a young girl on the opposite side. She was flanked by two other small children, one a male with a widow’s peak and a severe expression for his age, ten or so, the other a girl of about twelve, in overalls that ended at the knee, a star at the chest, and far too much makeup. ... “Sniper’s active,” Rime’s voice came through the earbuds. She was panting. “Deliberate, accurate shooter. I’ve taken three bullets, ice armor took most of the force out of the shots. Bambina is accompanied by Starlet and August Prince, um. Shooter’s shots ricochet. Can’t dodge. There’s wounded just outside craft. Traffic caught underneath when you fell.“ - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 *July 21st **Behemoth attacks Ankara.Ankara, July 21st, 1999. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *November 2nd-3rd **Lung tests Leviathan **Leviathan 'sinks' Kyushu, Japan devastated.“Kyushu, the night of November second and the morning of the third, 1999. His sixth appearance. Nine and a half million killed when the region was swamped with tidal waves from every direction while Leviathan disrupted prearranged evacuation attempts. Nearly three million evacuees rendered homeless, a nation sundered. - Excerpt from Extermination 8.2 2000 *FebruaryMarquis turned to Lord of Loss. “Her family was the group that put me in the Birdcage for thirteen years, four months. No hard feelings- that was the risk I took. - Excerpt from Torch 7.9 **Brockton Bay Brigade arrest Marquis. Dallon family adopts Amelia Claire Lavere, making her Amy Dallon.The Brigade's only known accomplishment is bringing down Panacea's father, eleven years ago (approximately the year 2000), apparently a notorious villain. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. **Marquis birdcaged.He’d been one of the scary bastards of Brockton Bay well before the Undersiders were even on the map. A guy who could go toe to toe with a full squad of Empire Eighty-Eight and walk away. He’d been successful enough to pay for hirelings and ruthless enough to execute them for failures. His path to the Birdcage had been very similar to the path that had almost taken me there; so many violations of the law that the three strikes rule had been left well behind him by the time the good guys finally won. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 *Brockton Bay Brigade unmasks before the public, advocating capes without masks, and becomes New Wave.Amelia was taken in by Brandish and Flashbang, because they were afraid she'd be abused/kidnapped by others who'd blame her for Marquis' actions or use the chance that she was that much more likely to trigger to get a child with powers. A short time later, the Brockton Bay Brigade unmasked before the public, advocating capes without masks. - Wildbow on RPG.net Lady Photon replaces Manpower as leader. Onetime leader of the Brockton Bay Brigade, became second in command with his wife Lady Photon taking the leadership role when the group was rechristened New Wave. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. *April 10th **Behemoth attacks Lyon.Lyon, April 10th, 2000. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *September 15th **Siberian Incident occurs.September 15th, 2000 - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z *September 16th **Alexandria recovered. Doctor Mother decides to leave Manton be - to attract people to the ProtectorateSeptember 16th, 2000 Alexandria sat in the hospital. Eidolon’s healing had only been able to do so much. She held a glass eye in one hand, the remains of her other eye in the other. ... “The sample he took, F-one-six-one-one, it tends to give projection powers. I suspect his real body is unchanged. But I’m wondering if we shouldn’t leave him be.” Alexandria stared at the doctor, wide-eyed. “Why?” “So long as he’s active, people will be flocking to join the Protectorate-” - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z and explain to Legend the appearance of the Case 53.“We made assumptions, and we were way off base. That’s what concerns me.” Legend leveled a hard look at the Doctor. “See, we’ve been going by the assumption that William Manton, from the time he left Cauldron to the present day, has been continuing his work. We’ve been assuming he’s traveling across the world, experimenting on human subjects, giving them powers with physical mutations as a side effect, then releasing the victims back into society with Cauldron’s symbol tattooed on their bodies. Or at least, that’s what you told us.” - Excerpt from Interlude 14.y **Leviathan attacks Naples.Naples, September 16th, 2000. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *Lung and his mother move to Chaohu.August 13th, 2002 ... All in all, three years since he’d fought Leviathan. Two years since he and his mother had come here to Chaohu. A year and eight months since he’d been arrested by the Yàngbǎn. ... He would risk it, and accept the offer. He would do whatever they required of him, and then he would kill whoever he needed to and escape. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y *December **Lung arrested by the Yàngbǎn. 2001 *January **Jamie Rinke triggers and becomes Nilbog.“Lady’s not wrong,” he admitted, “We’ve been able to piece together who he is. We got security camera footage from the early stages of the incident, just last week, and we found his face. One of the top geeks from the Protectorate then found other cases of his face around the city and found a name. Jamie Rinke.” ... “Rinke?” “You mean Nilbog.” “Huh?” “That’s what he called himself. He’s alive and presumably well. I saw out the window as the chopper pulled us out, Nilbog retreating to hide in some building, his creatures were returning to their hiding places. I expect the man will be alive for some time.” “Why?” She wheezed the question. “Far as I could tell, he’s wearing one of his creations. Made him bulletproof, maybe fireproof. We won’t be able to bomb the area. He’s created beasts that multiply if you set them on fire. Did you see those?” She shook her head. “He may have other countermeasures for other courses of action. You’ll get your chance to talk to the Chief Director, but last I heard, they’re planning to wall the city off. They’ll let the motherfucker be the god of his own little town, so long as he doesn’t try to expand any further, which they’re saying he won’t. I almost envy him.” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.x **Nilbog takes over Ellisburg. *February 2nd **Three PRT squads and Toronto Protectorate team invade Ellisburg.February 2nd, 2001 ... “We’re not alone out there, so be careful about where you’re shooting. This place’s got a population of about five thousand. Sort of town that has only the one movie theater. But whatever this bastard Rinke is doing, we think he’s operating from somewhere near the middle of the area. Three helicopters in the air, three squads of six, and a team from Toronto’s Protectorate division backing us up. We move in a spiral pattern to close in on the center of this podunk town, see if we can’t squeeze him out of hiding, and we maintain radio contact with the other squads at all times so everyone knows what’s going on.” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.x In the ensuing battle all PRT agents (exept Emily Piggot and Thomas Calvert) died and Protectorate capes fled.“Choppers one and two down, squad two. Your capes vacated the scene.” ... “I’m Thomas Calvert,” he introduced himself. “Squad three. We’re the only ground forces that got out alive.” - Excerpt from Interlude 16.x **Ellisburg quarantined, Nilbog designated as S-Class threat.There’s six class S threats active in the world at large. The Endbringers make up three of them. The Slaughterhouse Nine as a group are a fourth. - Excerpt from Queen 18.3 *February 25th **Behemoth attacks Vanderhoof.Vanderhoof, February 25th, 2001. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *Phir Sē becomes Thanda.“I have been doing this for ten years. I admire you for retaining your…” he trailed off. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 *August Prince born. *July 6th **Leviathan attacks Hyderabad.Hyderabad, July 6th, 2001. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *December 6th **Behemoth attacks Lagos.Lagos, December 6th, 2001. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x 2002 *PRT expands to Canada.Montreal - M - As per terms of US-Canada deals in 2002. - PRT Master Reference *Chris Elman born.“She’s two years younger than you and you’re supposed to be a good role model.” - Excerpt from Beacon 8.4 *Apple becomes a villain. *April 23rd **Leviathan attacks Shanghai.Shanghai, April 23rd, 2002. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *August **Lung escapes from the Yàngbǎn. *August 20th **Behemoth attacks Bogotá.Bogotá, August 20th, 2002. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *December 27th **The Simurgh first appears in Lausanne, Switzerland.“It’d take too long to explain in detail. The moment when someone gets their powers. The idea was maybe she and Scion met some specific set of conditions. So the whole world watched for something like three days, to see if she would be another Scion, or if she’d be something else. People approached, she even communicated with them some. Not talking, just gestures, I guess. Interacting might be a better word. And when we thought things would be okay, she made a move. The entire population of the city around her, with all the people who had come to talk with her and research her…” - Excerpt from Migration 17.2 *December 30th **The Simurgh screams,Lausanne, December 30th, 2002. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x dementing the entire population of Lausanne. 2003 *Switzerland Simurgh brainwashing victims declared incurable, all remaining Lausanne citizens killed.“Maybe you don’t really get what the Birdcage is. See, I hate it. I was in Lausanne in two-thousand two through oh-three. Fought a whole mess of ugly. People that couldn’t be reasoned with, people who were hopeless, in the grand scheme of it. Victims, as much as anyone else.” ... “Once we realized what was happening, we had to act, contain the damage. Contain families. Had to act against people who went home from a day of trying to kill the rest of us and cooked a nice dinner, oblivious to just how fucked they were in the head. People who were otherwise good, who got warped on a fundamental level, left open to the preaching and the incitement of their angrier neighbors. Two years of fighting before we got the word down from on high, that they couldn’t rehabilitate the ones they’d captured, the ones who’d listened too long. The poor assholes would play nice until they saw an opportunity, then they’d take it, do as much damage as they could. Two years fighting good people who’d been convinced they had to throw their lives away fighting an enemy that didn’t exist. So we closed the perimeter, bombed them out, herded them and gunned them down.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *Moord Nag becomes warlord in Namibia in Africa.Moord Nag. Warlord based in Namibia. As far as the current warlords in the area go, she’s had the longest lifespan at about eight years or so, and she’s gotten things to the point where most of the other bastards around there are kowtowing, asking permission to attack this city or occupy that area, to go to the bathroom or unite two groups in an alliance. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.5 *Ash Phoenix joins Atlanta Wards.Cinereal leads the Atlanta Protectorate, Wards, and maintains liaison with the Watchdog group. She’s a powerful breaker and shaker, and maintains a peculiar style of leadership. Her power altered her thought pattern and emotions, which would normally preclude being put in a leadership position, but she stepped into the position as a temporary measure after the prior Protectorate leader committed suicide (owing to PTSD from the local war) and nobody truly went out of their way or found cause to replace her. ... Her reputation is well established. She’s been around for eight years and in charge for six. - Link made on the IRC archived on Spacebattles *Jessica Yamada starts to work as parahuman psychologist.“Nothing that graphic, but the penalties are severe, and they include extensive jail time, and forfeiting the credentials it took me eight years to get. You strike me as someone who’s paying a great deal of attention to the workings of the system. Where people are, how they’re operating.” - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z *April 1st **Leviathan attacks Seattle.Seattle, April 1st, 2003. Leviathan. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *August 12th **The Simurgh attacks London.London, August 12th, 2003. Simurgh. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x *October 3rd **Behemoth attacks Lyon again,Lyon, October 3rd, 2003. Behemoth. - Excerpt from Interlude 24.x due to great many nuclear plants in the vicinity.Lyon is an area with a great many nuclear plants in the vicinity. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 24.x 2004 *Slaughterhouse Nine captures Riley’s family.Probably. You might be able to say that Jack had her family for weeks/months before finally running her into the ground, and that what we saw was only the final stage. - Wildbow on Reddit *Kenzie Martin born.“That’s really, really good, then. Because before? It took the world ending to crack her. Outside of that, you’d have a nine- she’s eleven now?” “Yeah,” Tristan said. “Thereabouts.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.4 *Ashley Stillons triggers. 2005 *January 20th **Riley triggers.January 20th, 2005 Riley panted for breath. Her body wasn’t listening, now. She reached her mommy’s room, then collapsed on the floor, head turned towards the foot of the bed. The carpet was stained with blood. On it, just beside the bed, her mother lay face down, head turned to one side just like Riley’s was. She was covered in stitches. There wasn’t a place where Riley could have reached out and placed a hand down flat without touching one of the marks. An entire row had been cut open, the stitches severed, from temple, down the side of her throat, along the side of her body to her pelvis. Too much blood loss. Her mind leaped into action, reaching for knowledge she hadn’t had earlier in the night, knowledge of how to fix people. She took in details, grasped everything from the amount of blood her mommy had to heart rate and the amount of air she was breathing, just from the clues in how fast the blood flowed and the color of the skin. She knew the order she’d have to fix things. Ideas fired through her mind, telling her how to close the wounds, to draw the blood out of the carpet and clean it, or even making something that would do the same thing blood did, out of water and some junk from the kitchen, all with the exact right amount of electricity, to fill the veins and carry a low amount of air throughout the body, staving off the shut down of her brain long enough for Riley to figure out something else. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 She becomes Bonesaw and joins Slaughterhouse Nine, replacing Crimson.If Bonesaw's joined, then Crimson's gone, as she replaced him. - Comment by Wildbow *Cinereal becomes the new leader of the Atlanta Protectorate, when the previous leader killed himself. *May 9th **Leviathan sinks Newfoundland. Nearly half a million dead,“Newfoundland,” he spoke. I knew exactly what he was speaking of, and mouthed the date as he spoke it, “May ninth, 2005. Nearly half a million dead. The Canadian island simply gone, after the shelf of land holding it up cracked in the face of what we now understand were incredible pressures beneath the water level. including Andrew Richter. Dragon transfers to a backup server in Vancouver and becomes a superhero.She had lived in Newfoundland with her creator. Leviathan had attacked, had drawn the island beneath the waves. Back then, she hadn’t been a hero. She was an administrative tool and master AI, with the sole purpose of facilitating Andrew Richter’s other work and acting as a test run for his attempts to emulate a human consciousness. She’d had no armored units to control and no options available to her beyond a last-minute transfer of every iota of her data, the house program and a half-dozen other small programs to a backup server in Vancouver. From her vantage point in Vancouver, she had watched as the island crumbled and Andrew Richter died. As authorities had dredged the waters for corpses, they uncovered his body and matched it to dental records. The man who had created her, the only man who could alter her. She’d been frozen in her development, in large part. She couldn’t seek out improvements or get adjustments to any rules that hampered her too greatly, or that had unforeseen complications. She couldn’t change. She had done what she could on her own. She had repurposed herself as a superhero, had managed and tracked information and served as a hacker for the PRT in exchange for funding. With that money, she had expanded her capabilities. She had built her first suits, researched, tested and created new technologies to sell to the PRT, and had quickly earned her place in the Guild. - Exerpt from Interlude 10.5 **Sometime later a group of treasure hunters come across a mysterious box. 2006 *Lab Rat birdcaged.“I’m not an ordinary tinker,” String Theory said. She tapped her head. “I’ve had four years to think, plan what I’d build if I got out. All up here.” “Me too, seven years of thinking,” Lab Rat said. “Need a lab. Not sharing one with her.” - Excerpt from Extinction 27.4 *Aidan born.Aidan hung his head. “That’s excellent,” Tattletale said. She looked at the seven year old. “How are you?” - Excerpt from Interlude 26 *Jean-Paul Vasil triggers and becomes Hijack. *May 9th **Dragon triggers.“We were dealing with harder jobs, more capes in general out there, and our gear was getting beaten up. Fine, okay, we can deal. Until Dragon changed. All at once, I couldn’t read her code on the same level. Like gears changing on a bike.” “May ninth, 2006,” Defiant spoke. “Her trigger event.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.2 *Rachel Lindt triggers and becomes Bitch. 2007 *Battery joins Protectorate. *Sophia Hess triggers.It was something of a relief, to hear Taylor getting excited about something, to hear her getting excited over nothing. She’d lost her mother a year ago, and hadn’t bounced back, not entirely. ... Her mother spoke through the door, “Emma? Taylor’s on the phone. She’s still at summer camp. Do you-“ ... Taylor didn’t speak for long seconds. “Can you blame me? Since school started, you’ve been… after me. As if you’re trying to make a point or something. Except I don’t know what it is.” ... There was a shuffling of papers at the other end of the long table. “We, the committee, have reviewed the documents, and agree that case one-six-three-one, Shadow Stalker, has met the necessary requirements. With stipulations to be named at a future date, specific to her powers and the charges previously laid against her, she is now a probationary member of the Wards, until such a time as she turns eighteen or violates the terms of this probationary status. Congratulations, Shadow Stalker.” ... “Of course I’m angry. Stipulations, rules and regulations. I’ve had my powers for two and a half years and I’ve stopped more bad guys than half the capes in that room!” - Excerpt from Interlude 19.z *Boston Games occur.She bent down to pick up her hook and bags, pausing to clench her right hand. She’d broken it after killing the giant four years prior, and it hadn’t healed quite right, despite her best efforts. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.8 *Fleur murdered in her civilian identity by a cape looking to earn cred and (consequently) membership in Empire Eighty-Eight.“Heroes, like the PRT, and like my family’s team, followed, to try and keep the peace until things settled. My family’s team was Lady Photon, Manpower, Flashbang, Brandish, Lightstar and Fleur.” “The heroes without masks,” Ashley said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.5While in her civilian identity, Fleur was killed by a cape looking to earn cred and (consequently) membership in Empire Eighty-Eight. This occurred at the peak of New Wave's rising popularity, at a point when the team and the idea of capes with public identities and full accountability was a topic of nationwide discussion, and was thus a death that received a great deal of media and public attention. - Edit by Wildbow Not in the list of retracted edits. Unmasking movement ends. Lightstar leaves New Wave.A short time after that, Fleur was murdered in her civilian identity, putting an end to that movement. Lightstar (brother to Carol/Brandish and Sarah/Lady Photon) quit the team. - Wildbow on RPG.net 2008 *April 10th **Newter imbibes a Cauldron vial.April 10th, 2008 ... Entering one cell, she brushed the hair from the young man’s face once more, then propped him up while she administered the sample the Doctor had left for her. She stepped back while he convulsed, his wounds filling in, his breathing growing steady enough for him to scream. ... This entry was posted in 15.x (Bonus Interlude #3) and tagged Alexandria, Behemoth, Contessa, Doctor Mother, Eidolon, Legend, Newter, Number Man, Siberian by wildbow. - Excerpt from Interlude 15.z *Annette Hebert dies. *Kayden Russel marries Max Anders, becoming Kayden Anders. Purity becomes Kaiser’s second-in-command.The brunette woman was Purity, according to the email. Far mousier than I might have thought, given the sheer presence she had in costume. Real name, Kayden Anders. Interior decorator. Single mother of one Aster Anders. Purity was promoted to Kaiser’s second in command in the same week that Kayden Russel took Max’s hand in marriage to become Kayden Anders. Their separation occurred within the same time period as Purity leaving Empire Eighty Eight to apparently strike out on her own. Little citations pointed to files apparently in the attached zip file. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.4 *Triumph joins Brockton Bay Wards.He was still relatively new to this. Three years of duty, most of which had been spent among the Wards. Was he the only one who was just old enough to speak out, not yet so old and jaded that he acceded to authority over anything else? - Excerpt from Interlude 15 *Lightslinger joins Eminent.A Japanese refugee, Lightslinger moved to San Francisco for a time where he found work with corporate sponsored team, ‘Eminent’, from 2008 to 2010. Lightslinger left the team and the area, moving to Alaska where he roamed, changing locations with some regularity before being approached for placement in Anchorage’s Protectorate team. - PRT Quest (Anchorage) *Group trigger occurs in New York, involving Flechette and March. *Victoria Dallon triggers and becomes Glory Girl.Victoria triggered (easily) in gym class, started to go out in costume, more and more as years went on, as Glory Girl. Amy triggered a little later on. It was more devastating than joyous, because it was one step closer to her following her father's path. There was a great deal of pressure as well (outlined in the latter half of interlude 3), with her inability to heal everyone. - Wildbow on RPG.net *Amy Dallon triggers and becomes Panacea.“Everyone knows how you visit hospitals. How many people have you helped over the past three years? How many lives have you saved, how many people have you rescued from a lifetime of misery?” - Excerpt from Snare 13.2 *Carlos triggers and becomes Aegis.Aegis is 17, very nearly 18, old for his grade level, he's already graduated high school and is taking prelim college courses (not the same courses as Faultline & Glory Girl). He triggered at 15. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Dennis triggers and becomes Clockblocker.Clockblocker is 17, a high school senior. He triggered at 15, during a bone-marrow transplant for his dad. - Private conversation with Wildbow, archived on Spacebattles *Brian Laborn triggers and becomes Grue.“So even if I was only fifteen, I was tall for my age, I was fit, and I knew how to throw a punch. I didn’t say a word, didn’t make a sound. I put my sister down and beat my mother’s boyfriend within an inch of his life, my mother screaming and wailing the entire time. When I was done, I picked my sister up and returned to the cab. We went to my father’s that night, and we went to the police station in the morning.” “When you throw a punch barehanded, it doesn’t leave your hands pristine. A few good swings, you connect solidly with someone’s face, someone’s teeth, and it tears the fuck out of your knuckles. It was at my father’s place that night, washing and cleaning my hands, when I saw it. It wasn’t just blood leaking out of my torn up knuckles, but there was the darkness too, like wisps of really black smoke. You hear about the trigger event, you might think it’s all about rage or fear. But I’m a testament that it can be just the opposite. I didn’t feel a fucking thing.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.4 2009 *April **Blasto becomes crime lord of East Alston in Boston.Blasto, Real Name Unknown Classification: Tinker 6 (sub: master 5, blaster 2, shifter 2, brute 2); plants. Disposition: Villain (B) Last Known Location: Boston (Allston area, east). Crime lord of East Allston since est. date of April 2009. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.x *String Theory birdcaged. *Taylor Hebert goes to summer camp. *Emma and Alan Barnes are attacked by the Azn Bad Boys, but saved by Shadow Stalker. *Paige Mcabee imbibes a Cauldron vial. *Kayden Anders divorces with Max Anders; Purity leaves Empire Eighty-Eight.“Kayden,” he said, when he’d stopped, “You’re already associated with me. People say our names in the same breath, even when we haven’t worked together in two years. When my name appears in the newspapers, yours is never far behind.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) **Night and Fog leave Empire Eighty-Eight and form their own duo in Boston.The people that had come in with Purity were other members of Empire Eighty Eight. Krieg, Night, Fog and Hookwolf. It was interesting to see, because as far as I’d known, while every one of them had been a member of Empire Eighty Eight at some point in time, Purity had gone solo, while Night and Fog had splintered off to form their own duo in Boston not long after. All reunited, apparently. - Excerpt from Hive 5.1 *Weld joins Boston Wards.“Good. The team here is smaller than your old team in Boston. It currently consists of Clockblocker, Vista, Kid Win and Shadow Stalker. We had two members die in the attack, and a third left with his family when they evacuated.” ... “The second half of this phase is getting the public more comfortable with the outliers. The people with stranger powers, and stranger appearances. You’re likable, Weld. You have a clearly unnatural appearance, if you’ll forgive me saying so-” Weld shrugged. He stood out. There were a hundred things that bothered him more than stares and comments on the subject. “-but you have fans, and people are interested in you. You get higher ratings for your interviews than even the average handsome hero gets. You’re second most popular for team leaders for number of youtube videos, possibly helped by a briefly lived internet meme featuring your face, and you have a blemish-free record, both academically and in your two years serving as a part of the Wards.” - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 *Vista joins Brockton Bay Wards. *Emma and Sophia begin to bully Taylor. *Sarah Livsey triggers. *Hijack runs away from Heartbreaker and becomes Regent. He also changes his name from Jean-Paul Vasil to Alec. *Sarah Livsey runs away from her parents and changes her name to Lisa Wilbourn. *Shadow Stalker joins Brockton Bay Wards with probationary status. *December **The Simurgh attacks Madison.Formerly PRT Office 83, Madison was the site of a Simurgh attack, which took place over thirteen hours at the tail end of 2009. - Wildbow on Reddit ***The Simurgh first uses Tinker power, copying Professor Haywire technology. Portals to Earth Aleph and Cauldron Compound opened, transferring multiple buildings and everything inside to Earth Bet.A low rumble shook the city, and the gate began to bulge with a dark shape that stretched out from within the metal, like a soap bubble emerging from an enclosed loop. Or a lens, Krouse realized. It flared bright, rays of light meeting, and things began pouring forth from the point the lines met. Piles and piles of solid matter flowed down to land at the heart of the city: debris, fragments of architecture, and tiny shapes that were very likely to be people, in a stream as wide across as the Simurgh’s wingspan, lit in high contrast by the light of the halo. And there were tiny shapes that most definitely weren’t people, but were alive. It’s a portal. A door. “How the fuck is she not a tinker!?” Krouse shouted. “She isn’t!” Jess called back. “She’s never done anything like this before!” - Excerpt from Migration 17.2When the Simurgh had attacked Madison, she’d copied Haywire’s technology to open a gate to a building much like this one. A research facility. The portal had dumped the buildings, soil, plant life and all the residents into the city on Earth Bet, costing Cauldron a horrific amount. Even a stockpile of formulae had been lost. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.x ***Francis Krouse, Noelle Meinhardt, Oliver, Luke Brito, Marissa Newland, Jess and Cody imbibe Cauldron vials, becoming Travelers. ***Madison quarantined. *December 23rd **Travelers leave Madison.Madison was well behind them, now. Odd, how it felt like he was leaving home, even when it wasn’t really his city. A bad copy, an ugly copy. One with more violence, where the criminals could do far, far worse, by virtue of having more power. Having powers. That was without even touching on Endbringers, the Simurgh, and the desolate quarantine area. ... It was the day before Christmas Eve, Krouse remembered. He’d have to be thankful for their well being, at least. They were alive. Things were okay. Not great, but not as hopeless as they might have seemed before. And things had settled down, at least. For the first time since the others had joined him and Noelle at the coffee shop to discuss his inclusion on the team, things were calm. They’d find a way to put their new powers to work. They’d get money, get themselves home. - Excerpt from Migration 17.7 2010 *Balminder betrays Cauldron and runs away, taking many Cauldron vials with him. Cauldron allows him to remain free because of his usefulness as plausible deniability/scapegoat and a potential rescuer.“You’ve hunted me for half a decade.” “We kept tabs on you for three years and hunted you for the last two.” “Why not take me right away, if I was so easy to find?” “Because, Balminder,” Kurt said, “You were plausible deniability and a scapegoat, if we needed one, and you were one of a dozen pieces we kept in play, as people who could be arranged to rescue Cauldron if it was ever lost, if we gave someone a power that gave them absolute control over us. It was good to have some vials out there that would take concerted effort to find.” - Excerpt from Interlude 5x II *Cauldron releases Sveta in RussiaSveta’s been like she’s been for… five years? - Excerpt from Beacon 8.3“Wait, let me talk,” Sveta said. “I’ve been thinking about this. I talked about this in front of all of you at different times. In the group, and in the room with Victoria. My first clear memories, I was dropped into the middle of a populated area in Russia. I killed a lot of people accidentally. Civilians and army that came after me, and then people from the PRT. I didn’t stop because I found a way to stop. I stopped because they caught me.” "You’ve talked about it,” Ashley said. “Deaths stay with us.” "They’re supposed to stay with us!” Sveta sounded plaintive and outraged at the same time. “This is major. I got each and every one of those names of the people I killed. I learned about them. I know it wasn’t my fault, but…” - Excerpt from Pitch 6.7She wasn’t based in America at the outset, so the PRT had no involvement for some time. - Comment by WildBow on Venom 29.7 for an unknown purpose.Cauldron capes were explicitly more stable. Case 53s (barring Shamrock, Madison and Dealer C53s) all had a reason for being dropped where they were, with individual programming. - Excerpt from a Reddit comment by Wildbow. *Acidbath birdcaged.It was Acidbath. One of the Birdcage’s cell block leaders. He had the stylings of a rock musician or punk rocker who’d spent a little too much time doing drugs and not enough time playing his instrument. Worn around the edges, a little too full of himself. He’d been a bit player in the real world, caught up in his vices, yet had managed to take over and rule a cell block for three years after being sent to the Birdcage. - Excerpt from Speck 30.2 *Circus and Chariot hired by Coil.Circus and Chariot were hired nearly a year and a half ago, their actions and development in the public eye carefully orchestrated. - Excerpt from Monarch 16.10 *Kid Win joins Brockton Bay Wards. *Purity makes the Azn Bad Boys a priority target.A year ago, she had made the ABB a priority target. - Excerpt from Interlude 3.5 (Bonus) *Canary arrested.“Yeah. Canary. I was a singer, until midway through twenty-ten. Indie, but I was breaking through to mainstream, some radio stuff.” - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.1 *July **Grue, Bitch, Tattletale and Regent founds the Undersiders.“I’ve spent ten months on the same team with her, and I haven’t even come close to getting how she thinks. I can usually keep her from going too far or hurting someone, keep her mostly in line and get her to follow directions, but I haven’t had a conversation with her yet that didn’t make me want to bang my head against a wall.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.4 *D.D.I.D. measure revoked in Madison.The outtake process, following from the now-defunct D.D.I.D. measure (revoked in Summer 2010), involves a long series of checkups by PRT staff and allowed staff within the quarantine zone. Individuals must maintain appointments with counseling services regularly over ten months, missing no more than ten out of eighty. - Wildbow on Reddit *Lightslinger leaves Eminent. *Behemoth attacks unknown target. Shadow Stalker attends.“Yet you fought Leviathan.” “I fought Behemoth too, few months before. Kind of. Mostly did search and rescue. Difference between that and this is that we’re more like rats when going up against a fucking Endbringer. We’re vermin in comparison to them, but we’re vermin that can take bites out of them. Get enough rats together and they’ll take down a human, no matter how well equipped that human is.” - Excerpt from Extinction 27.3 2011 *January **Taylor Hebert triggers.“And for most of November and the two weeks of classes before Christmas break, nothing. They were leaving me alone. I was able to relax.” I sighed, “That ended the day I came back from the winter break. I knew, instinctually, that they were playing me, that they were waiting before they pulled their next stunt, so it had more impact. I didn’t think they’d be so patient about it. I went to my locker, and well, they’d obviously raided the bins from the girls bathrooms or something, because they’d piled used pads and tampons into my locker. Almost filled it.” ... “I panicked, freaked out. My mind went someplace else, and it found the bugs there. Not that I knew what they were, at that point. I didn’t have a sense of proportion, and with all the info my power was giving me then, my brain didn’t know how to process it all. As far as I knew, all around me, in the walls of the school, in the corners, and crawling around the filthy interior of the locker, there were thousands of these twitchy, alien, distorted things that were each shoving every tiny detail about their bodies and their fucked up biology into my head. - Excerpt from Shell 4.3 **Taylor spends a week in the hospital under psychiatric observation.This wasn’t the first time I’d needed to psych myself up to going to school. Deceive myself into going and staying. The worst days had been back in my first year at high school, when the wounds of Emma’s betrayal were still fresh and I wasn’t yet experienced enough to anticipate the variety of things they could come up with. Back then, it had been terrifying, because I hadn’t yet known what to expect, didn’t know where, when or if they would draw the line. It had been hard, too, to go back in January. I’d spent a week in the hospital under psychiatric observation, and I’d known that everyone else had heard the story. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.1 PRT paids a visit to Taylor, following crisis points procedure, but finds her near catatonic.Wildbow Generally the PRT will pay visits to likely triggerees - special cases, victims of extraordinary violence or disaster, etc. They paid a visit to Taylor in her hospital room, for example, though nothing came of that. with afterthought: Crisis points, ftr Discreet If she did get visited by a hero, I'd find it odd that she'd never mention it, especially when at one point or another she's fighting them later in the story or stuffing centipedes in their mouth Wildbow Taylor was near catatonic when she got a visit. - Wildbow on Discord, archived on Spacebattles **At the very end of the month Taylor returns to school.“No, I’m almost positive. You were that girl that got shoved in that rank locker with all that stuff they carted away in biohazard bags. The girl who went so mental they had to have a group of cops and paramedics haul you away for the first month of the semester.” - Excerpt from Infestation 11.5 *February **Taylor stars running every morning after Sophia goaded some boys into trying to catch her.My training regimen had me running every morning, and alternating between more running and doing other exercises in the afternoons, depending on which day of the week it was. The primary goal was to build my stamina. In February, Sophia had goaded some boys into trying to catch me, I think the goal had been to duct tape me to a telephone pole. I had escaped, helped mostly by the fact that the boys hadn’t really cared enough to run after me, but I found myself winded after having run just a block. It had been a wake-up call that came about just when I was starting to think about going out in costume. Not long after, I had started training. After a few starts and stops, I had settled into a routine. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.1 *February 24th **The Simurgh attacks Canberra, Australia. Scion doesn’t show up, but Eidolon and Legend defeat her.Canberra, Feb 24th, 2011 // Simurgh Notes: Scion no-show. Legend/Eidolon victory. Target/Consequence: See file Polisher Treatise. See file Lord Walston and file King’s Men. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 Canberra quarantined.Secondary focuses. Not the kind of targets that Dragon checked on with any regularity. Quarantine areas were silent and still. Canberra was sealed off under a dome, Madison was surrounded by walls. - Excerpt from Interlude 26.x *March **Undersiders hit the Ruby Dreams casino.“The Undersiders. They’ve flown under the radar so far, but more recently, they’ve started pulling higher profile jobs. They hit the Ruby Dreams casino five weeks ago, and now they just robbed the biggest bank in Brockton Bay. This time we were lucky enough to get in their way. That means we finally have intel on their group.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 **Browbeat triggers.A few weeks after the diagnosis, he was on a boat with a friend's family and walked off the side, into march-temperature water. To this day, he maintains that he wasn't suicidal, that the pressure from all directions wasn't a factor - that he just felt that impulse you sometimes have when you wonder "What would happen if..." and followed through. In doing so, he major physical trauma, nearly dying, and ultimately triggered. - Wildbow on Spacebattles **Dinah Alcott triggers.Thursday, April fourteenth of this year, Dinah Alcott was kidnapped from her home and has not been seen since. Dinah had missed several weeks of classes with crippling headaches in the months before her disappearance. - Excerpt from Plague 12.2 *March 23rd **Lung recruits Bakuda.March 23rd, 2011 ... “And the fact that you, a halfbreed, recruited me, a halfbreed, and built a gang of a bajillion different races, it’s totally not a freudian thing, tying back to some childhood issues.” “No,” Lung growled. - Excerpt from Interlude 22.y *April **Browbeat joins Brockton Bay Wards.“We crossed paths with him once, Regent and Bitch beat him. Either he’s here for revenge or he’s joined the Wards very, very recently. My power’s suggesting it’s the latter.” - Excerpt from Agitation 3.8“So, not exactly the best start to your new career, huh?” Clockblocker turned to Browbeat. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 *April 8th **Taylor decides to accelerate her plans for becoming a superhero due to bullying.Gestation 1.1 is april 8th, 2011. - Wildbow’s comment on Interlude 3 *April 10th-11th **Taylor finishes her costume and heads out. She finds group of gangsters from the Azn Bad Boys, as well as their boss, Lung, and attacks them.“April tenth, criminal negligence with a parahuman ability, sixteen charges of assault, sixteen charges of battery with a parahuman ability.” I tried to think. April tenth? Early in my career? “Lung,” I said, “I attacked him and his gang. They’re seriously charging me for attacking Lung’s henchmen?” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2I had dyed and painted the costume on Friday, bought temporary costume pieces (belt, the straps for the mask and the lenses) on Saturday and finished the most necessary details over the course of my Sunday afternoon before heading out for the evening. ... It was just after midnight, and I was crossing the line between one of the nicest parts of town and the part of town where the crack whores and gangsters lived. - Excerpt from Gestation 1.3 *April 11th **Taylor joins the Undersiders.I had gotten home, snuck inside and gone to bed at close to three thirty, just three hours ago. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.1 **Bakuda starts recruiting civilians,“They’re scared, not loyal,” Tattletale spoke, not as out of breath as Regent, but still definitely feeling the effect of the last few minutes of running and climbing, “She’s forcing them to serve as her soldiers. Threatening them or their families, probably.” “Then she’s been working on that for some time,” Grue said. “Since Lung got arrested,” Tattletale confirmed, “Where the fuck do we go?” - Excerpt from Shell 4.7 sticking bombs inside their heads.“How’d you do it? You stuck bombs in these civilians to get them to work for you?” “Everyone,” Bakuda answered, almost delirious on the high of her successful ‘experiment’ and Regent’s attention. She half skipped, half spun through the crowd and leaned against one of her thugs, patting his cheek, “Even my most loyal. Bitch of a thing to do. Not the actual procedure of sticking the things inside their heads. After the first twenty, I could do the surgeries with my eyes closed. Literally. I actually did a few that way.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.8 *April 12th **The bank robbery is planned.Tuesday morning found me running again, first thing. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.1 *April 13th **Taylor fails to negotiate with Armsmaster.Brian had given me three identical cell phones – all disposables – first thing in the morning, and I’d decided to go with him to the loft rather than head to school. - Excerpt from Agitation 3.4 *April 14th **The bank robbery occurs.“Okay. Let’s run down the list. April fourteenth. Thirty two charges of willful felony assault with a parahuman ability. Thirty two charges of hostage taking, technically domestic terrorism, each perpetrated with a parahuman ability. Robbery with a parahuman ability. Willful damage to government property. Disturbing the peace.” “The bank robbery. I didn’t damage any property.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 **Dinah Alcott kidnapped. *April 15th **The Undersiders fight Bakuda.As much as I didn’t want the money, I was technically twenty five thousand dollars richer than I had been thirty six hours ago. - Excerpt from Shell 4.1 **Bakuda’s bombing starts. Using bombing as a distraction, Oni Lee releases Lung.“I’ll give you the cliff notes. Just before she started to come after us in the Jeep, Bakuda gave the order to put another plan into action. Bombs started going off all over the city. Blowing up transformers to deny power to entire districts, a school, a bridge, train tracks… the list goes on. People are freaking out. Front page news, it’s on every channel. They’re saying at least twenty people confirmed dead so far, with other bodies yet to be identified, and that’s not counting the four people she blew up when she was holding us at gunpoint.” A vivid image of what had happened to Park Jihoo flashed through my mind’s eye. He died. He’s really dead. I never knew him, but he’s gone forever, and I couldn’t do anything to save him. “Here’s the second bit of bad news. All of that? It was one overblown distraction. Something to keep every cape in the city busy, while Oni Lee sprung Lung from the PHQ.” - Excerpt from Shell 4.11 *(Between April 14th and April 22nd) The Travelers hired by Coil.“He just got someone working for him, and this person can see the future. And she says there is a way to help you. Definitely. Chances are low, but he says he’s confident he can maximize them.” - Excerpt from Migration 17.8“I’ll be taking a chair, I think,” someone spoke from the door. Most heads turned to check out a male figure in a black costume with a red mask and tophat. It gave me sort of a Baron Samedi vibe. His teammates followed him into the room, all in matching costumes of red and black, differing only in design. A girl with a sun motif, a guy with bulky armor and a square mask, and a creature so large it had to crawl on its hands and knees to get through the door. It was hard to describe, approximating something like a four armed hairless gorilla, with a vest, mask and leggings in the red and black style its team was wearing, six-inch claws tipping each of its fingers and toes. “The Travelers, yes?” Coil spoke, his voice smooth, “You’re not local.” “You could call us nomadic. What was happening here was too interesting to pass up, so I decided we’d stop by for a visit.” The guy with the top hat pulled off the first really formal bow I’d seen in my life. “I go by Trickster.” - Excerpt from Hive 5.1 *(Between April 15th and April 22nd) Bitch attacks dog fighting ring.“I have a hard time believing that, to be honest. You were in pretty rough shape when I found you with Über and Leet’s henchmen, and those guys from the ABB.” - Excerpt from Interlude 4“Don’t fucking care,” Hookwolf growled, “You attacked my business. Set your fucking dog on my customers. Lucky I wasn’t there, whore.” Grue gave Bitch a long look, then he spoke to Hookwolf, “That’s the kind of risk you run, doing business in Brockton Bay. Capes can and will get in your way, hero or villain.” Hookwolf glared at him, “It’s a matter of respect. You want to fuck with my business, and we’re not at war? You let me know if you’ve got an issue, first. Let me decide if I want to move shop.” “You mean give you a warning I’m coming,” Bitch spat the words, “That’s the dumbest fucking thing I ever heard. Just so you know, moving to a different neighborhood won’t be good enough. You open up another dogfighting ring, I’ll be visiting that one too.” - Excerpt from Hive 5.2 *April 23rd **Brockton Bay supervillains meet at Somer's Rock and make an alliance against Azn Bad Boys.It had been a week since the incident with Bakuda. - Excerpt from Hive 5.1Maybe I was reading too much into things after seeing an eerie echo of this situation just two days ago, with the meeting of villains, but I noted that Mr. Gladly sat next to Madison’s dad, and the chair next to my dad was left empty. - Excerpt from Hive 5.4 *April 24th **Taylor smacks Emma at the mall.“Right. April twenty-fourth? One case of battery.” “I don’t remember that.” “An… Emma Barnes. She appeared-” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *April 25th **School meeting and first raid on ABB occur.If you recall, your daughter assaulted and battered Emma just last night. - Excerpt from Hive 5.4 *May 5th **The Undersiders attack a PRT fundraiser. They escape pursuit with the aid of Coil, who reveals himself as their current employer and pitches them for the longer term. “Moving on, then. Incidents taking place at the… Forsberg Gallery, May fifth. Five cases of assaulting a law enforcement officer. Five cases of battering a law enforcement officer, three performed with a parahuman ability.” - https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/07/ Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *May 15th **Leviathan attacks Brockton BayScarab 25.6 *June 3rd **Former E88 capes attack a convoy of food trucks; the Undersiders use the opportunity to kidnap Shadow Stalker. “Skipping ahead a month to June third, we’ve got… complicity towards one count of kidnapping using a parahuman ability. This was-” “Sophia Hess.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *June 4th **Undersiders attack the PRT building, fight Dragon .Signal terminated for 30 minutes and 5 seconds. Restoring core system from backup NXDX-203 from time 4:45am on date June 4th of year 2011. ... To Dragon, it was as if no time had passed from the moment she deployed the Cawthorne rapid response unit and the moment she found herself back in her laboratory. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.5 *June 5th ** The Undersiders claim their territories, arguably seceding from the United States “June fifth. Treason.” “Treason.” “That would be, in effect, declaring war against the government of the United States of America.” “That’s not what I did.” “It’s what they’re going to say you did when you took over the territory. I’d expect they already have strong arguments lined up on that front. - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *June 17th **Skitter and Trickster (and Genesis?) threaten the mayor of Brockton Bay to force him to argue against condemning the city. Turns out his son is Triumph, and Triumph's girlfriend Prism is having dinner with them. “Seventeenth, five charges of assault and battery. One charge of aggravated assault with a parahuman ability. One charge of criminal extortion.” “Attacking the mayor,” I said, almost relieved to be able to pinpoint the crime in question. “And his family, it seems.” - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *June 18th **Travellers and Undersiders fight the Dragonsuits, taking Emily Piggot hostage.“June eighteenth. Destruction of government property, four counts. Hostage taking, assault and battery of a law enforcement officer - https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/05/07/ Excerpt from Cell 22.2 *June 19th **Mayoral debate. Coil openly attacks, faking his own death and a lot of journalists'.June nineteenth, complicity in another count of treason. Complicity in manslaughter, nineteen counts.” I nodded. Dragon and fighting in the debate. - Excerpt from Cell 22.2 Thomas Calvert is appointed acting PRT director. He meets with the Travellers and Undersiders for totally legitimate reasons, pretends to set Dinah Alcott free but instead shoots Skitter in the chest, 16.1|locks her in a room set on fire surrounded by mercenaries with machine guns and grenades, and fails so hard to kill her that she shoots him in the head. *June 20th **Noelle breaks out of her containment in the middle of the night.June 20th: Massive deployment to Brockton Bay. Unspecified class A threat. Cape wives on the boards confirm: something’s up. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.y. At 4am, Tattletale calls Faultline asking if she can hire Labyrinth for a thing, and Contessa calls on Faultline's Crew asking if they'd rather stop investigating Cauldron or die.Oddly enough, there was a wait at the front desk. A young woman, dark-haired, wearing a suit and fedora, with luggage on wheels. Arriving at four in the morning? ... “Yes?” Faultline spoke into the phone “This is Tattletale,” the voice came through. - Excerpt from Interlude 18.z Ignis Fatuus speaks. The Travellers go home, except Trickster is imprisoned and Echidna is dead. Weld, Gully, and other case 53s leave the Protectorate, later forming The Irregulars. *June 26th **Legend publicly announces he's leaving the Protectorate.♦ Topic: Legend Leaves the Protectorate In: Boards ► Teams ► Protectorate Brilliger (Original Poster) (Moderator: Protectorate Main) Posted on June 26th: - Interlude 19.z *July 8th **Summer high school classes open in Brockton Bay.The remaining summer months would feature special arrangements for classes, to make up for the weeks of classes students had missed in the wake of the Endbringer attack. The eighth of July. Tomorrow. - Interlude 19.z Taylor goes to stop Greg Veder outing her by accident, and gets outed on purpose by James Tagg. That evening, she holds court with with the Teeth, the Fallen, and AccordHe studied the girl. She was composed, despite the fact that less than twelve hours had passed since her identity had been revealed to the world. Interlude 20.y and then assaults the PRT in retaliation. *July 26th **Behemoth attacks New DelhiScarab 25.6 2012 *January 20th'Indiscriminate', January 20th, 2012 // Khonsu Notes: First appearance. Scion/Moord Nag victory. List of all one hundred and sixty three targets and casualty numbers here. ... Bucharest, October 10th, 2012 // Tohu Bohu Notes: First appearance. Loss. Tohu selects Legend, Eidolon, Kazikli Bey. Target/Consequence: see file Kazikli Bey.Excerpt from Scarab 25.6 **threats escalate *January 23rdExcerpt from Scarab 25.5 **An important meeting is held *October 10th **Things get even worse 2013 *June 19th-24th **The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand **Thursday's suckInterlude 26.x 2014 First year after Gold Morning *Ashley Stillons returns to civilization, Ashley Stillons leaves it. * Around april 21, Kenzie Martin settles in her parents home. 2015 Second year after Gold Morning *Autumn **SeptemberThe people that had been splintering away were holding position now. I could see the hostility. The summer heat was holding out through the start of September, making things just a little more uncomfortable, tempers a little shorter. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 ***The Norfair Community Center Attack occurs. **Some troubles in Cedar Point happen. **The Mather's Fallen Camp is attacked. **The Fallen retaliate by expanding and scrambling portals in The City. **Refugee processing station attacked by paramilitary.Interlude 7.y II Trivia *While the divergence point is technically 1980, Scion did not reveal himself until 1982. Which set off a chain of events that led to the distinguishable timelines of Earth Bet and Aleph.The Soweto Uprising happened, but the events from 1982 onward were increasingly different. Warlords taking over and establishing particular sorts of order or disorder, rules, regimes and so on. Ensuing lies, propaganda, and misinformation muddled up a great deal in the status quo. - Comment by Wildbow on Scarab 25.5 * A complete, interactive timeline can be found at http://timeglider.com/t/f1a836311fa00bb3?min_zoom=13&max_zoom=40 Category:Events